Question: The decimal expansion of $8/11$ is a repeating decimal. What is the least number of digits in a repeating block of 8/11?
Multiply numerator and denominator of 8/11 by 9 to get 72/99.  The decimal form of 72/99 is $0.\overline{72}$, and it has a repeating block of length $\boxed{2}$.